Prostanoid EP4 receptor is a G protein-coupled receptor that mediates the actions of prostaglandin E2 (PGE2) and is characterized by the longest intracellular C terminus loop when compared to other prostanoid receptors. Mainly, EP4 receptors couple to Gs and mediate elevations in cAMP concentration, although they do participate in other pathways as well. There are some redundancies in function between EP2 and EP4 receptors. For example, both receptors induce PGE2-mediated RANKL through cAMP. However, EP2 is involved in cumulus expansion in ovulation and fertilization, whereas EP4 regulates closure of the ductus arteriosus. Expression of EP4 receptors is controlled by various physiological and pathophysiological processes as these receptors participate in ovulation and fertilization, induce bone formation, protect against inflammatory bowel disease, facilitate Langerhans cell migration and maturation and mediate joint inflammation in a model of collagen-induced arthritis, among others
Skin blemishes such as flesh wounds, scars and wrinkles can occur on any area of the body. Scarring may occur in all parts of adult body, following local or systemic traumas such as mechanical injury, surgery, burn, radiation and poisoning, and represents a failure of homeostatic processes to restore normal structure at the wound sites. Wrinkles occur for a variety of reasons and are a common sign of aging. Both scars and signs of aging can typically considered undesirable.
Accordingly, an agent that safely and effectively treats or prevents such skin blemishes is highly desirable.